Can't Never Be Bored (In the Company of a Danvers)
by wallofcrazy
Summary: A date, a bet, and a cat's out of the bag.


**I have no idea how I came up with this, but here it is.**

 **Also, English isn't my native language. I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll probably find.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Work Text:**

* * *

 **Alex**

 **15:57** I'm so sorry.

 **15:57** I am so so sorry.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **15:59** Really? *sad face*

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:01** Really.

 **16:01** That alien we arrested? It's releasing something via their skin and I need to run some tests stat.

 **16:02** I'll make it up to you. I promise.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **16:04** Oh I know you will.

 **16:05** It's just that I don't really know anyone there and I have to be there representing the science division.

 **16:05** I'll be so bored.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:07** Hey, maybe…

 **16:07** One sec.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:08** Kar, are you free tonight?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **16:09** Yep. I just finished that one freelance article and this thing I had was rescheduled last minute.

 **16:09** I'm all yours if you're looking for a sisters' night?

 **16:10** Please don't tell me it's a Super thing?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:11** No, not a Super mission.

 **16:11** But it's not for sisters' night either?

 **16:12** I was wondering if maybe you could be Maggie's plus one to this NCPD function tonight.

 **16:13** I was going to, but that alien situation came up and now I'm stuck in the lab and she's kind of dreading going to this thing alone.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **16:14** Oh I can go. No biggie.

 **16:15** It's going to be like a sisters' in law bonding time. *grinning face*

 **16:15** It should be fun.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:16** Oh god, don't make me regret it.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **16:17** No promises. *sticking tongue out face*

 **16:17** Tell Maggie to text me the details.

 **16:17** XOXOXO

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:19** So…

 **16:19** I found a solution for your being bored alone problem?

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **16:20** Oh?

 **16:20** You'll be able to come after all?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:21** Not to the party no. *winking face*

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **16:22** Head out of the gutter, Danvers. *face with rolling eyes*

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:22** *kissing face*

 **16:23** I asked Kara if she'd like to go with you.

 **16:23** She said yes.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **16:24** That's nice of her.

 **16:24** Little Danvers is fun.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **16:25** Oh god.

 **16:25** Don't make too much trouble you two.

 **16:26** Text her the details.

 **16:26** I gotta go.

 **16:26** Love you.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **16:27** Be careful.

 **16:27** Love you too.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **20:13** Lena Luthor is here.

 **20:14** Girl can rock a red dress, let me tell ya.

 **20:14** And she has her hair up in a sophisticated bun.

 **20: 15** She's ordered herself a glass of whiskey.

 **20:17** This blondie bombshell has just approached her.

 **20:17** They're hugging.

 **20:18** Luthor ordered her gal pal a drink.

 **20:20** They are talking in hushed tones it'd appear.

 **20:22** They touch each other A LOT.

 **20:25** Luthor touched her arm (again) and asked her something, I assume, since Blondie just nodded and gave her this shy smile.

 **20:26** Oh they are coming my way it seems?

 **20:27** Luthor and Blondie just dropped their clutches and drinks at our table.

 **20:29** They're dancing now.

 **20:29** A slow song.

 **20:30** Aw I wish you were here to dance with me. *pouting face*

 **20:31** They are kinda cute.

 **20:32** It's almost like they're in love.

 **20:33** And really really close. What's personal space close.

 **20:34** Definitely more than friends, I'd say.

 **20:35** Or getting there at least. Tonight.

 **20:36** Blondie has her chin on Luthor's shoulder.

 **20:37** Luthor's hand is dangerously low.

 **20:38** Oh Blondie's got game.

 **20:39** She's just nuzzled Luthor's neck and repositioned her hand almost inappropriately low for a room so well lit up like this one. Huh.

 **20:41** Oh they are kissing now.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **21:01** WTF?

 **21:01** I didn't know you were assigned to detail Lena Luthor? To me?

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **21:03** What?

 **21:04** No, she's here as a donor.

 **21:04** Last minute guest speaker addition.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **21:05** Then why are you giving me running commentary on Lena's every move OMG.

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **21:07** Alex? You okay there babe?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **21:08** That's my sister, Maggie.

 **21:08** I read all of your messages at once in rapid succession and didn't have time to process the subtext.

 **21:09** Maggie. That's my little sister you were talking about.

 **21:09** I can't unpicture that.

 **21:10** I didn't need to know graphic details of where her hands were. Or Lena's!

* * *

 **Maggie**

 **21:11** 10 points to Ravenclaw.

 **21:11** You now owe me 40 and you have to make me a vegan tiramisu.

 **21:12** Also, I'm not sure unpicture is a word.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **21:12** Damn Luthor.

 **21:12** I'm telling Kara you called her a blondie bombshell.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **21:14** Why did I have to find out through my girlfriend you are dating Lena Luthor?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **23:13** About that.

 **23:13** It's a recent development?

 **23:13** Like last night recent?

 **23:14** I was going to tell you at the next sisters' night, but then Lena was there at the party.

 **23:14** I didn't know she'd be there. She postponed our plans tonight because she was needed for a speech.

 **23:15** She didn't ask me to come as her date because well, I didn't want to be seen in public with her in that capacity without telling you first.

 **23:16** But then Maggie was there as well...

 **23:16** So Lena and I thought that maybe Maggie easing you into this new information would make it easier for all of us?

 **23:17** I'm really sorry I didn't get to tell you in person.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:01** It's okay Kar.

 **00:01** It's not like I didn't expect for you and Lena to end up together at some point.

 **00:02** It's just, couldn't you two have waited for like just another month?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:03** ALEX DANVERS YOU AND MAGGIE BET ON ME AND LENA GETTING TOGETHER?

 **00:04** ALEX?!

 **00:05** You two I swear to Rao.

 **00:06** So... Since you've been betting about my love life I can assume you're really okay with Lena and I dating?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:09** Oh, yeah.

 **00:09** Don't worry.

 **00:10** Invite her for next game night, will ya?

 **00:10** I'm looking forward to talking to her.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:12** Alex, you are not threatening my girlfriend under my roof.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:13** We'll hold it at my place then.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:14** Or anywhere else for that matter.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:15** No promises about the other places.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:15** *unamused face*

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:16** Breakfast tomorrow?

 **00:16** Never mind. We can make it another day.

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:16** What? Why?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:17** Maggie said you didn't leave the party with her…

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:18** Yeah, Lena offered to bring me home. She's just left.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:19** Oh.

 **00:20** You free then?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:21** Yeah.

 **00:21** You're acting weird, Alex.

 **00:22** Are you sure you're okay with me and Lena?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:22** Of course. I already told you I am.

 **00:23** It's just that I though... You know…

 **00:23** That she'd still be there in the morning?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:24** Oh.

 **00:24** No. No. We're taking it slow.

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:25** Not from Maggie's accounts...

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:26** What?

 **00:27** What has Maggie told you?

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:28** More than I needed to know.

 **00:29** So, Noonan's?

* * *

 **Kara**

 **00:30** Where else? *winking face*

* * *

 **Alex**

 **00:31** Also, Maggie called you Blondie Bombshell.

 **00:31** Night. XO

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
